Fly Into a Rage, Make a Bad Landing/Transcript
Captain Gregson: Marcus. How is she? Detective Bell: I um, found her lying on the bedroom floor. Blood everywhere. First, I couldn't tell if she was breathing. There's no defensive wounds, and from the looks of it, she hit her forehead on the bed frame going down. He was probably waiting in the house, came at her from behind. Her nose is broken, cheekbone's broken, couple of broken ribs, skull fracture. They called her unresponsive when they brought her in. They did a CT scan, saw some bleeding and fluid building up around her brain. Doc says they're gonna keep her under heavy sedation and keep a close eye on it for a few days. They won't really know anything more till then. Gregson: I'm sure they're doing everything that they can. If there's uh, anything you need, anything, from me, Paige, just say the word. Sherlock Holmes: Watson's with CSU collecting evidence at Chantal's home. So far, her assessment matches yours. The assailant lay in wait. He gained entry by uh, prying open a window. It was a careful job, would've taken some time, so it's unlikely that he would've gone undetected if she'd been home. You were there, so I take it you're aware of the other incident at the scene. Gregson: What other incident? Holmes: Whoever did this emptied his bladder on Chantal's bed. Bell: "Whoever did this"? Really? You're talking like there's some mystery to solve. We all know who did it. Roy Booker did it. Gregson: Marcus, let's just slow down. Bell: Why? He tried to jam me up, it blew up in his face, so he took it out on her. Gregson: Let's, let's take a walk. Bell: Thanks. Holmes: Captain's instructed you to sit this one out. Bell: He's right. I make a mistake 'cause my head's not on straight, and I'm the reason Roy walks, I'd never forgive myself. Captain said to sit tight, stay here with Chantal. He's also gonna keep a uni on her door to make sure she's safe. Holmes: I know how you're feeling. The woman you love has been hurt, and you want, with every fiber of your being, to avenge her. And yet, you're powerless to do so. In my case, I disappeared. I spiraled into self-destruction and despair. And for a long time, I was no good to anyone. Bell: If this is a pep talk, it needs work. And I'm not you. Holmes: It's not a pep talk. You're right, our situations are quite different. Unlike me, you have people who care about you to find justice for you. And I promise you, Marcus, justice will be done. Watson: Do you see who his lawyer is? Ardy Gulbenkian. Holmes: That's the lawyer Roy was working for when he tried to get Chantal pulled off a case. Watson: It's a pretty bold move, bringing that guy in for this. Holmes: Perhaps he offers an abettor's discount. Gregson: Ready to go? Ardy Gulbenkian: You people are aware that Mr. Booker's a former cop? Gregson: If you're expecting Mr. Booker to get special treatment because of that, let me emphasize the word "former." And let's not also forget how he left the job. Watson: Detective Bell found out that he faked a disability claim so that he could take an early pension. In retribution, your client got a civilian to file a false incident report, accusing Detective Bell of aiming a gun at him. Gregson: That ended with your client getting arrested yesterday. So, yeah. We're aware that he's a former cop. We're also aware that he has some serious anger issues with his ex-wife and Detective Bell. Gulbenkian: I think that last part depends on where you're sitting. Sounds to me like this whole precinct's got a vendetta against my client. How's he supposed to get a fair shake? Holmes: He shook himself quite adequately at the crime scene. Or were you not aware of his act of defilement? Gulbenkian: I'm aware someone did that. It's the reason I wanted to remind you Mr. Booker used to be a cop. He'd have to have been pretty stupid to urinate at a crime scene, don't you think? He knows how DNA works. Gregson: Angry people make mistakes. And I got to think he was plenty angry when his attempt to jam up Detective Bell didn't work. Roy Booker: I did not do this! All right? If Chantal is saying I did... Watson: Chantal is not saying anything right now. If and when she regains consciousness, we look forward to speaking with her. Gregson: And one of the things we want to ask her is if you ever laid a hand on her during your marriage. We do, what's she gonna tell us? Can you account for your whereabouts last night between 6:00 and 8:00? Booker: After I was arraigned, I went to work. Gregson: Which is? Booker: Last couple months, I've been working as an investigator for a firm called Sawyer Winthrop Rose. They're divorce lawyers. Ardy helped me get the gig. So between 6:00 and 8:00 last night, I was parked outside the Birchwood Grove Country Club on the Island, tailing a client's husband. Holmes: Anyone see you? Booker: Not if I'm good at my job. Gregson: According to the E.R. docs, Chantal was beaten with a short, blunt weapon, like a blackjack. We check the commands you worked, check your credit cards, we gonna find out you own one? Booker: No. Watson: You should also know, we spoke to a close friend of Chantal's, who told us that you still have a box of old clothes in her basement. The lab is gonna compare the DNA to the sample found at the scene. Like he said, you know how DNA works. If you ever want a chance to explain your side of things, now is the time. Booker: I already told you my side of the story. You try to railroad me for this, you'll be sorry. Holmes: You must be especially hydrated to make a threat like that. But message received. We will all put rubber sheets on our mattresses. Watson: Those two are a match made in heaven. Slime defending slime. Holmes: Well, at least we heard one thing of value during their performance. A country club like the one Roy mentioned, they will have cameras covering all of their entrances and exits. So a review of the video should make quick work of shredding his alibi. Gregson: The department's dealt with Birchwood Grove before. Discretion is a big part of their pitch to their members. We had a case a few years back where we knew the perp had hidden his murder weapon on their grounds. Their lawyers made the D.A. jump through every hoop in the book before we could get in there. Holmes: Well, I'm quite hoop-resistant. I'll pay them a visit myself and see if I can't induce their cooperation. Watson: While you do that, I got a text from Marcus. He said he spent the night at the hospital. He wants me to go to his place and bring him some things. Gregson: Let us know if there's any news. Watson: Hey. Marcus. Any word? Bell: Plenty of words. I just don't know what half of them mean. They just brought her back from a second CT scan. Doc said something about "midline shift" and "monitoring ICP," but all I got was they still don't know if she's gonna be all right. I heard one of them ask a nurse to "increase mannitol," so when you walked in, I was just looking up what that is. Pretty sure my phone auto-corrected to "manatee," so... Watson: Mannitol is a diuretic. They use it to reduce intracranial pressure. Now maybe you should stop surfing the Web for medical answers on your phone, it's never a good idea. Bell: I'm climbing the walls. Can't do anything here, can't help you guys out there. I hate hospitals. The machines beeping, the smells, uh... Watson: Yeah, everyone hates hospitals. Bell: No, I mean I really hate hospitals, ever since I was a kid. When I was nine, my Mom got hit by a car. She was in the hospital for a month. Broken bones, collapsed lung, bruises all over. That wasn't even the bad part. Eventually, they let her go, she came home. Only they'd missed that her aorta had been damaged. Two weeks later, it ruptured. She went into emergency surgery. She almost died. And then we were back here, sitting by her bed again. I mean, not here, here, but just like here. Watson: I have an idea. I have friends on staff here. You have a change of clothes now. I'll see if I can get permission for you to use their staff locker room. You take a shower, then you get some fresh air and get something to eat. I'll stay here with Chantal till you get back. Bell: Oh, hell no. Security Guard: Hey! What the hell's going on?! Bell: Are you insane? You think there's any way I'm letting you get near her? Booker: Yeah, well, I want to talk to her. Bell: You probably shouldn't have tried to kill her last night! Booker: You think I don't know what's going on here, Detective? You did this to her. You hurt Chantal! Bell: You're a psycho! Booker: Oh, yeah, and that DNA match they found at the scene, that was a nice touch, but I was a cop, I know how this works. You call your friend at the lab, he makes the DNA say whatever you want. Uniform Officer: Hey, you! You can't be here. Booker: I was just leaving. Officer: I'll walk you out. Maureen: I'm sorry, Mr. Holmes, you must understand, Birchwood Grove has a longstanding policy of confidentiality that our members expect us to maintain. Holmes: So I've been told. And even if I came back with a warrant, I assume you would just tie that up by requesting a stay, probably issued by a judge who is himself a member. Maureen: That would be my job. Holmes: Uh, I understand you give tours of your grounds to prospective applicants. Maureen: After the proper vetting, of course. If you'd like to fill out an application, I'd be happy to show you around... Holmes: I wasn't asking, I was just stating. You actually showed an acquaintance of mine around half an hour ago. He identified himself as Stephen Armacost, but the credentials that you reviewed online were fake. He is, in fact, an actor. I chose him because of his resemblance to an international fugitive named Armand Leroux. Ran a cocaine ring in Europe for many years. Remains one of Interpol's most wanted. You might not know what Mr. Leroux looks like, but I assure you, those photographs of you showing my friend around will have the FBI and Interpol swarming your property like bees. I would hate to inconvenience your members. Watson: Hey, did you get my text? Police issued a warrant for Roy Booker's arrest about an hour ago. His lawyer claimed that he can't find him, so police are looking for him. Holmes: I saw. Watson: The DNA was a match. The urine found on Chantal's bed was Roy's. Holmes: I look forward to learning how it got there. Watson: Wait, what? "How it got there"? Do I have to draw you a picture? Holmes: Don't panic, I haven't forgotten how human anatomy works. You'll understand my query in a moment. This is surveillance footage from Birchwood Grove. Watson: That's Roy. He really was outside the club when he said he was. Holmes: An hour's drive away at the time of Chantal's assault. He didn't do it, and yet his DNA was at the scene. Watson: So you think someone's trying to frame him? It's the Captain. Watson (phone): Hey, you've got me and Sherlock. Gregson (phone): That's good. We got to talk about Roy Booker. Watson (phone): As a matter of fact, we just were. We don't think he's the one who hurt Chantal. We think someone's trying to set him up. Captain, are you still there? Gregson (phone): Yeah. And if you think what happened was a frame job, I want to hear all about it. Thing is, it's not gonna do Roy much good. We just found him. He shot himself. He's dead. Bell: I don't buy it. Roy wasn't the type to kill himself. You saw how he was sinking his teeth into me. Gregson: We already know. Somebody killed him. At first, all the forensics lined up behind suicide. There was GSR on Roy's hand. There was no sign of a struggle. We thought maybe he did it 'cause of all the heat that was coming down on him. He was already awaiting trial on the conspiracy charge. And now he was being framed for assault. Watson: He had to know that prison time was a real possibility. It's bad enough as a criminal, but as an ex-cop? Gregson: Then he said the same thing you just said, Roy wouldn't have killed himself. Holmes: There was a receipt for petrol in his pocket from an hour before his death, roughly. It's possible that he was planning to flee New York before a sudden change of heart, but topping off your tank before topping yourself seemed odd enough to support my suspicions. Watson: So we asked Hawes for a tox screen. Roy was roofied shortly before he died. Someone drugged him, and then shot him when he was unconscious. Bell: Says here there were also trace amounts of THC. Watson: We think that's unrelated. At those levels, he hadn't used marijuana in weeks. It surprised me, too. He didn't seem the type. Bell: Yeah, well, maybe life as a serial dirtbag was stressing him out. You guys know I was at the hospital all night, right? Watson: If you think we brought you here to accuse you of something, you obviously didn't get any sleep. Bell: I'm just saying, if I was investigating this, I'd look at me first. I went at Roy at the hospital yesterday. Gregson: Yeah, well, you're not investigating, we are. And we aren't idiots. Bell: You think whoever did this is the same guy who hurt Chantal? Holmes: It's a virtual certainty. Gregson: CSU found a bloody blackjack in Roy's trunk. We're expecting, when the blood comes back, it'll be Chantal's. And since we already know that Roy was being framed, the only way it could've got there... Bell: Is if the framer planted it. Gregson: Hey. We're gonna get this guy for you. You know that, right? Bell: Before I go, you two have a sense of your next move? Holmes: We do. The person that we're looking for assaulted Chantal but murdered Roy. That's a strong indication that this is all about him. Watson: We think the person responsible is trying to tell police a story. Roy was out of control, he beat up his ex-wife. When the hammer came down, he killed himself. Bell: You're gonna find out if he had any enemies. Holmes: Between his winning personality and his work as a snoop for a law firm which specialized in divorce, hard to imagine he didn't. Watson: Yesterday, he told us that he was tailing the husband of one of the firm's clients. Maybe that husband didn't like being tailed. Holmes: As a theory of the crime, it would have one point working in its favor. It could explain how the killer got their hands on Roy's urine. Roy's work entailed long hours in his car. He wouldn't be the first private investigator to relieve himself in a bottle to avoid leaving his post. Bell: Okay, but that would mean the guy didn't just make Roy, he managed to get a bottle like that out of Roy's car. Watson: Now that Roy's death is looking like a homicide, CSU is going over the car again. I'm gonna join them. If there's any indication that someone broke in recently, I will call you guys. Bell: I'm guessing you're headed over to the law firm Roy was working for, find out who he was tailing. Holmes: You guess wrong. My plan is that we go there together. Bell: You heard the Captain, I'm still on the bench. Holmes: Officially, yes. But Watson described the state she found you in at the hospital. I think you need to engage in some work. Sooner the better. Bell: I won't tell if you won't. Bell: Roy reported to one of the partners, Ted Winthrop. They're letting him know we want to talk to him. Law firm of Sawyer Winthrop Rose. "Specializing in hidden-asset investigation." Holmes: Divorcing spouse hides his or her money from the other through a Byzantine maze of offshore accounts and shell companies, and the other one hires a team like this to hack their way through that maze. Bell: Sounds more like a job for accountants than a guy like Roy. Holmes: Yes, it is. But, occasionally, it does require good old-fashioned legwork. Tailing spouses to see who they meet, for example. Perhaps installing malware and keyloggers on their computers and phones. Bell: That definitely sounds more up Roy's alley. Holmes: You seemed disappointed in the Captain's office earlier, when we told you about Roy. Bell: Might not have been my finest moment, but my first thought when I heard he shot himself was "Good." Couldn't happen to a nicer guy. Then you said it was a setup. That means that whoever hurt Chantal is still out there, so of course I'm disappointed. Holmes: No, I didn't mean that. In fact, I detected the opposite when you found out Chantal's attacker was still at large. You seemed invigorated. I meant when you found out that Roy was dead, you seemed disappointed that you didn't get to hurt him. Receptionist: Mr. Winthrop will see you now. Ted Winthrop: My God. Roy was only with us a few months, but he seemed like a good guy. Bell: You just needed more time to get to know him. Winthrop: Sorry? Bell: Roy told my colleagues yesterday that he'd been following the husband of one of your clients. We'd like that man's name. Winthrop: Why? You think he had something to do with this? Bell: It's a possibility we're exploring. Given the work you do here and the kind of clients you do it for, that man may have been hiding millions from his wife. Having an investigator follow him would have posed a threat to his assets. Holmes: Perhaps you think we'd be better served looking at someone else your firm asked Roy to investigate. Winthrop: No, it's not that. It's just, this puts me in an interesting spot. Bell: How's that? Winthrop: So as not to beat around the bush, Roy was following a man named Fyodor Ukhov. I'm representing his wife Lara in their divorce. There are issues of attorney-client privilege I have to consider. Holmes: But obviously you'd like to be able to tell us more. Well, of course you would. What better for your client than to have her husband suddenly embroiled in a murder investigation? We've already told you that his hidden money could have provided motive. All of a sudden, the district attorney's office will be issuing subpoenas for you. Winthrop: Telling you who I represent isn't protected by privilege. You could have found that in a court filing. But beyond that, you go down a road off something I shouldn't have said, your evidence could get thrown out. Something I say comes back to bite my client, then I'm the one getting sued. However, I can't be held liable for anything you find on your own in the press. And there's been a lot about these two in the press. Holmes: "Turbulence Builds as Ukhov Marriage Nosedives." He's a private jet broker, so...well, this article alleges that he's sheltering $20 million from his wife and federal taxes. Well, murders have been committed for far less, haven't they? Bell: There's more. Fyodor Ukhov was arrested twice. Once in 2011 and again in 2014. Both times for beating his wife. Fyodor Ukhov: She's quite beautiful, is she not? Bell: Beg your pardon? Ukhov: The plane. Your eyes went straight to her when you arrived, and then you asked to speak in this room. She was my first. The real one, I mean. I paid $5 million. I'll give you the model for ten grand. Bell: How about we stick to the homicide, Mr. Ukhov? Ukhov: Sorry, I don't understand. I don't know anything about this. Bell: Well, like I told you, I'm not here today in any official capacity, but, take my word, things are getting more official by the minute. Ukhov: What do you mean? Bell: The car in those photos, my colleague helped examine it this morning. She sent me a message a little while ago, said there were palm prints on the passenger-side window that matched yours. Your prints were in the system, of course, thanks to the two times that you beat your wife half to death. Not that we think those were isolated incidents. Ukhov: You shouldn't judge what you don't understand, Detective. Bell: I saw the photos of what you did to her. My understanding's pretty clear. Ukhov: About a week ago, I realized this man was following me. I assumed on behalf of my wife's lawyers. But, until now, I didn't know his name. And I certainly didn't do anything as interesting as stage a suicide. Bell: Explain the prints on his car. Ukhov: I slapped on his window and threatened a restraining order. I wanted him to know that I'd seen him. That was all. And it all happened in front of a restaurant in sight of the valets. You don't believe me, ask them. Bell: I'll need the name of the restaurant. Bell: Think you're slipping, man. Heard you knock something over when you broke into his office. Holmes: Yeah, knocked a bloody coffee cup off the window sill. Didn't break. He didn't hear, did he? Bell: No. No. Holmes: Well, I took photographs of some things I found. Bell: This is intel on Roy. Says here the credit search was prepared by an investigator named Joseph Tommolino. Ukhov admitted that he made Roy. Said his prints were on the car because he approached Roy in front of a restaurant two days ago. So either he or Tommolino must've taken these and run the plates. Holmes: From there, they pulled up everything on him. Including the name of his ex-wife and the address they used to share together. Bell: He's our guy. Holmes: Certainly appears that way. So if the police bring him in now, that's not gonna be enough to detain him. His explanation for his fingerprints on the car could well be credible. His mere possession of the materials just doesn't prove his guilt. No, we need more. And as quickly as possible. Bell: What do you mean? Holmes: Well, according to his calendar, he's leaving tonight. Three days of meetings in the Caymans. Be back at the end of the week. Bell: So I just told a guy who has unlimited access to private planes that we're onto him. Holmes: You're forgetting about the $20 million he has stashed away. Bell: Yeah. Holmes: He's not gonna run. Bell: How the hell could you possibly know that, huh? I'm the one who talked to the guy, not you. Holmes: We know that on at least two occasions, he savagely beat his wife. And he made no attempt to flee. Why? 'Cause he thinks that his lawyers and his money make him bulletproof. I've seen it hundreds of times. Bell: Yeah, but we're not just trying to hang Chantal's assault on him, we're trying to hang a homicide. Holmes: Well, to a man like that, the difference is negligible. Three days. He'll be back. That's more than enough time to make our case against him. We just need to use our time wisely. Trust me. Bell: Yeah, I trust you. Bell (phone): Hello? Holmes (phone): Leave Mr. Ukhov be. He can call his own ambulance. Bell (phone): Wait, was that, was that you? Holmes (phone): He won't be leaving the country tonight after all. Bell (phone): Whose phone are you on? Holmes (phone): It's a burner. After I hang up, I'll burn it, quite literally. Meet me at my home in one hour. We have much to discuss. Holmes (phone): Yeah. Thank you. Holmes: So it's confirmed. His right tibia is fractured. He'll be prohibited from air travel for 48 hours. Bell: What the hell did you do tonight? Holmes: Stopped you from doing far worse, if my read was right. Bell: So you could beat him up instead? Why stop me at all? Holmes: There's that disappointment again. "Vengeance interruptus." Look, I didn't stop you to spare Ukhov a beating. The man's a piece of excrement, deserves ten times worse. You were gonna throw away your career. Now, I wasn't gonna let that happen. Bell: So you decided to go down with me. Ukhov is still gonna connect that he got attacked just a few hours after an off-duty cop accused him of murder. Only now it's gonna come down on both our heads. How is that better? Holmes: He's not gonna connect it. He thinks he's the victim of a car theft. As we speak, an associate of mine is loading his Ferrari onto a shipping container bound for Qingdao. If it's ever tracked down, the smugglers, in a rare moment of honesty, will deny any knowledge of how it got there. So Watson mentioned a story you told her about your mother being severely injured after being hit by a car. She wasn't hit by a car, though, was she? Did your father strike her frequently? Bell: Not just her. How did you know? Holmes: There have always been signs. Almost always are when it comes to victims of abuse. Sorry. Bell: For what? Seeing signs? Holmes: No, no. Lying to you this morning. I told you I thought that working the case would be the best thing for you, but, you know, the truth is... Bell: You didn't want to let me out of your sight. You could see tonight coming a mile away. Holmes: We all need to tread more carefully from here on. So our collaboration on this case is over. Go back to the hospital. I'll apprise Watson of the situation in the morning. And um, I'll be leaving certain details out. Bell: The hobbling of Fyodor Ukhov? Holmes: For example. Bell: Yeah. You were right. About me doing worse to him if you hadn't stopped me. Truth is I don't know how far I would've gone. Joseph Tommolino: I didn't know NYPD used consultants. Where do I sign up? Watson: This is not a job fair, Mr. Tommolino. We're here to talk to you about some work you did for Fyodor Ukhov. Holmes: Your girlfriend told us where to find you. You know, she seemed to take some pleasure in telling us you got your roots done. Tommolino: We're good for a few minutes, right? Where'd you get these? Holmes: That's not important. What is important is what we suspect Fyodor Ukhov did with them. Watson: He asked you to look into the man in those photos, Roy Booker. Using the information that you gave him, we think that Ukhov, or more likely someone who worked with him, assaulted Roy's ex-wife and then murdered Roy. Tommolino: Whoa, hold on a second. Watson: We're not asking you if you did it, Mr. Tommolino. We spent the morning looking into you. And from what your colleagues tell us about you, you wouldn't do that kind of dirty work. Holmes: No, our question to you is, did you know? Because if you did and you're withholding evidence that could put Ukhov away, then obviously that would make you an accessory to murder. Tommolino: I swear to you, if I had known a thing about what you're saying, I would've called the cops myself. I have no idea what Ukhov did with that info. I e-mailed it to him yesterday, and we haven't spoken since. Holmes: Yesterday. Tommolino: Yeah, first thing in the morning. Why? When did the things you're talking about happen? Watson: Chantal Milner was attacked three nights ago. Roy Booker was killed the night after that. Tommolino: Feel free to read my e-mails. At the risk of stating the obvious, there's no way Mr. Ukhov did what you said. He didn't even know who Roy Booker was until the morning after the guy was dead. Gregson: And Tommolino's story checks out? Watson: Yeah. He took us back to his office and showed us his browser history. When he ran Roy's plates, when he did the credit search. It all fits. Gregson: So, unless this Ukhov guy hired two detectives to do the same work, he's not our killer. What about Chantal? Any word? Watson: Actually, the doctor called and said it looks like she's turning a corner. Marcus seemed pretty good. Gregson: That's good. So what's next? Watson: Sherlock and I started looking into the other divorcés that Roy was investigating. We were wrong about Ukhov being the killer, but he was hardly the only husband hiding millions from his wife. So we figure any one of them could've gone after Roy for the same reasons. So these are Roy's travel records from the last month. We've been going through them to see who he's been tailing, where and when. Gregson: Flights to the Caymans, the Bahamas, the Cook Islands. If it didn't get him killed, I'd say he was living the life. Watson: Well, his local travel is actually why I'm here. Now, Roy used a phone app to log the miles he drove for work. It was equipped with GPS, so we were able to see exactly where he went. Gregson: He visited a Chinese herbalist in Queens? Watson: Yeah, that one just seemed odd. We couldn't find a connection to any case, so Sherlock's on his way there to check it out. Now, there's also a bank in Brooklyn that Roy visited a few times. As far as we can tell, he did not have an account there, and neither did any of the divorcés. I called the branch manager. It turns out that Roy was renting a safe deposit box. Gregson: And you need a warrant so we can see what's inside. I think Judge Riley's in today. Watson: What did you find out at the herbalist? Holmes: Well, Roy wasn't there in his capacity as a P.I., he was there as a customer. Two weeks ago, he bought a decoction of herbs. Turmeric root, burdock root, dandelion and milk thistle. Watson: You're saying that Roy was doing a cleanse? Holmes: Yeah, I am. Gregson: And that mean anything? Holmes: I'm not sure yet. Gregson: Looks like about a hundred grand in here. Watson: These are some of the divorcés that Roy was following. Including Ukhov. Holmes: And presumably the accounts he uncovered where they were hiding their money. Gregson: Why these names on this list? Think Roy wasn't telling anyone what he found? He was blackmailing them instead, and one of them killed him to put a stop to it? Holmes: I don't think so. You asked whether Roy's cleanse has anything to do with this case. I have to confirm a few things, but if I'm right, the answer's yes. And I think I know who killed him. Holmes: Thank you so much for meeting me here, Mrs. Ukhov. I know that coming to your soon-to-be ex-husband's office is not your idea of fun, but as will soon become clear, it was absolutely necessary. Please. Lara Ukhov: I still don't get how you were so sure Fyodor wouldn't be here. Holmes: Hmm. Well, that's a story I'm sure you would appreciate, but unfortunately I'm not at liberty to share it. Now, as I mentioned on the phone, I'm assisting the NYPD in the final stages of an investigation. A woman, an assistant district attorney, as a matter of fact, was assaulted, and a former police officer was killed. Lara: And you think Fyodor was involved? Holmes: Only indirectly. But it's information on him that we need. Now, in a moment, if you agree, you and I are gonna call a bank in the Cayman Islands, and we're going to request information regarding an account there. The account belongs to a company which has billed your husband's company millions of dollars over the years in "document handling fees." The truth is, these charges are fabrications. Your husband owns that company as well, and he's using it to hide money. So you see, by helping me, you're also helping yourself. Lara: Go on. Holmes: The bank will have several layers of security that we will need to negotiate. Firstly, their system will automatically identify the phone number that we are calling from. Hence, the need to meet here. Secondly, they're going to have a series of security questions, the specifics of which I can't predict. Lara: But you figure if anyone will know Fyodor's first dog's name or the town his father was born in, it would be me. Holmes: Lastly, they're going to ask for a PIN number, chosen by your husband, about which I could speculate little more. Lara: So this number, we're thinking, it's something Fyodor is unlikely to forget. Something meaningful to him. More than I was, for instance. Something he actually loves. Holmes: You have a number in mind? Lara: I do. Winthrop: Detective Bell. Sorry, there must have been some mix-up. I told Janine to bring you to my office. Bell: No mix-up. I asked that we do it in here. Winthrop: What exactly is it we're doing? Holmes: This is my associate, Miss Watson. Obviously, you're aware of your own clients. Bell: When Mr. Holmes and I were here the other day, you expressed a lot of concern about attorney-client privilege. So we figured the best way to resolve that issue would be to have all four of the clients this discussion involves here in this room. Lara: We've all waived privilege in writing, Ted. Also, you're fired. Bell: We found this in a safe deposit box that belonged to Roy Booker. It lists some of the bank accounts Roy helped you uncover for your clients and the balances in those accounts. We've confirmed that all the amounts are accurate. Thing is, according to each of your clients here, you told them you found way less money than you did. Watson: We suspect that you've been cutting deals with the spouses you're supposed to be opposing. So you lie to your clients about how much money you find, then the husbands get to keep most of their millions. In exchange, you get healthy kickbacks. Winthrop: You "suspect"? Bell: Roy's safe deposit box also had a hundred grand in cash in it. Now, you're licensed to practice law in both New York and New Jersey. When you took the bar in Jersey, you had to give your fingerprints. They matched prints we found all over the cash. Roy discovered what you were doing and shook you down. You paid him off at least once, but I'm guessing you weren't interested in making it an ongoing arrangement. You needed to get rid of him, but the last thing you wanted was a murder investigation. Watson: You had heard about all the drama that Roy and his ex-wife were mixed up in, thanks to the friend who recommended Roy to you, Ardy Gulbenkian. So you beat up Chantal Milner and you framed Roy, so that when you killed him, people would believe it was suicide. Winthrop: That's amazing. And if I'm following, all you're really basing it on is that you've uncovered some clerical errors and found some money I touched. Which, for all you know, has my prints on it because Roy stole it from me. Everything else you've said, anything to do with this beating or Roy's murder, is pure speculation. Now, I admit, I'm not a criminal lawyer, though believe me, I know some good ones, but what I haven't heard yet is a shred of proof. Holmes: If that was all we had, you would be correct. But it isn't. Couple weeks ago, Roy Booker purchased a mixture of Chinese herbs. They're meant to uh, flush the body of toxins. Some people use them as a detox prior to a workplace drug test. Bell: Around the same time, you ordered a drug test for all your employees. It occurred to Mr. Holmes that Roy might've been using the herbs for that purpose, because it came up in his autopsy that he'd been smoking pot. This is a signed affidavit from the lab tech who administered the test, saying that you slipped him a thousand bucks in exchange for Roy's urine. You're a quick thinker, Mr. Winthrop. But I'd love to hear you explain that. Holmes: Hello. Bell: Catch you at a good time? Holmes: Yeah, come in. So I hear Chantal's improving. Bell: Yeah, I just came from there. She's uh, she's conscious. Talking a little, sleeping a lot. It's gonna be a long road, but it looks good. Doctors are running some tests, so I figured I'd give them some space. Look, I just came by to say thanks, for being my eyes and ears the last few days. And to let you know that I'm, I'm gonna talk to someone. About all this stuff that came up, that I obviously hadn't been dealing with. I'm not sure who, but I'm asking around. Holmes: I don't presume to know the details of what your father did to you and your family. But um, I, I've seen enough parental abuse to know that one thing's always the same. When someone whose job it is to nurture you hurts you instead, it, it can't help but have a profound and, and lasting effect on your sense of who you are. I, I stopped you from beating Ukhov because I didn't want you to throw away your career, but more importantly, I didn't want you to throw away yourself. I mean, I, I might be this extraordinary detective, but you are an extraordinary man. And, and that's a far more precious thing. Isn't it? Have you ever eaten ants? Bell: I'm sorry, what? Holmes: Have you ever eaten ants? There's this new restaurant I was going to try. It's uh, insect-based cuisine. I hear the silkworm soup is a must. Bell: Best I can promise is I'll watch. I mean, I'll try to watch. Holmes: Great. Category:Transcripts